The Time We Have
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: AlbedoXOC Partner story to Only A Little Longer
1. Breaking Out

**Prologue**

Her gaze shot nervously around the room as she entered it, key card in hand, knife shoved in the waistband of her jeans. She took a step forward, heel clicking on the floor, and her body tensed. A moment later she took another step, proceeding through the empty room on the balls of her feet. When she reached the door she swiped the card and stabbed the knife into the control panel, forcing the door to remain open for her eventual exit.

In a sudden and completely spontaneous action a guard leapt toward her. She thrust her hands forward and caught him with her green mana, tossing him away across the room. A guard crept behind her and she elbowed him in the gut, grabbing his outstretched arm and hurling him over her shoulder.

The final guard dropped his weapon and took a step back. She smirked

"Good choice"

Within minutes he was tied up and she was rushing out of the room. Eventually she found herself in a dark hallway. She smirked. This was where she was supposed to be. She crept forward on the balls of her feet, gaze dating around warily, hands at the ready in case of an attack.

"Bring me chili fries!" a voice screamed out from the end of the hall

"Bingo" she smirked, breaking into a run

She raised her hand, charging it up with mana as she ran, and drew it back, skidding to a stop and slamming it forward through the door when she reached it. The door crumbled and fell off its hinges, slamming to the ground inside the cell. The occupant shrieked in surprise. She stepped in, and his eyes widened

"What are you doing here?"

"Busting you out" she tensed when alarms began blaring "Come on, we need to move" shouts were heard down the hall "Now!"

He quickly stood and took her outstretched hand, and she took off in a run.

"Stay behind me!" she ordered when she spotted guards, diving forward and taking them out quickly. They rushed through the door right before the security locks engaged and it slammed shut.

She tore her knife out of the item and took off once more, giving the man behind her no choice but to follow.

"Why can't we just teleport?" he asked her as they slipped into a doorway right before several guards ran past

"They have a barrier around the prison" she replied "I can't teleport when I'm inside it" they slipped out and broke into a run "So we have to do it the hard way"

He groaned softly, ducking down as a knife whizzed past him, and the woman swung a guard over her head and sent him crashing into a wall.

"I-"

"Pay attention" she growled "We're almost out. If you die now, I'll kill you"

He nodded slowly.

Soon enough they were outside the building, screams echoing behind them, and the sounds of dogs was close to follow.

"Where does the barrier end?"

"Just past the pavement" she grabbed him and took off, dogs right behind her.

The pale teenager in her arms screamed in terror as jaws clamped shut a hairs width away from his leg. The woman grunted and leapt off the concrete, jaws snapping shut right behind her.

"Stop her!"

The dogs leapt, and with a snap they exited the barrier and were teleported away.

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

"Well that was eventful" he sighed "I don't see the point in that" he fixed her with a stern look as she took off her shirt and reached for a clean one "They'll just come for me here"

"No they wont. I left a fake copy. It will remain there for the remainder of your sentence. How long was it again?"

"I haggled Azmuth down to a year"

"And how long is left?"

"Um..." he paused "Nine months"

"Then we just need to keep Azmuth away for nine months. no biggie" she dropped her jeans and grabbed a pair of jogging pants "Your clothes are in the next room is over. My sister passed out on the couch, don't wake her. I didn't tell her I was breaking you out, and I want to tell her myself"

"Okay" he paused "Is my jacket in there?"

She smirked knowingly

"Yes"

"Okay" he nodded again, turning to leave the room. He paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at the woman. She raised an eyebrow as she grabbed a brush and began tugging it through her hair "Thank you"

She smiled and nodded, and he left the room.

**What do you think? Reviews make the updates come faster.**


	2. Cameron

Albedo sighed softly, sitting up on the couch and glancing across the room, seeing his jacket laying on the counter. With a resigned groan he hauled himself off the couch and grabbed his jacket. After nearly 2 months being quarantined so Azmuth didn't find him, he was sick of this house.

"I'll just go get a coffee" he mumbled, stepping out the door and grabbing Ashley's key off the keyhooks, shutting and locking the door behind him

Soon enough he was out of the building and walking down the street, a smile gracing his lips as the fresh air blew through his hair. A soft sigh escaped him, and he ducked into the first coffee shop he saw. To his delight the line was very short, only two people were ahead of him. When he reached the counter the woman smiled slightly

"Hi there. What can I get you?"

"Can I get a coffee? Two cream and three sugar, please"

"Of course" she turned and yelled over her shoulder to a man several feet away "Cameron! Coffee! Two cream three sugar!"

"Yes, ma'am" was the reply

She rang Albdeo through, taking his two dollars, and pointing him to a space a few feet away, informing him to wait there for his beverage. With a nod, he complied, walking over. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down, sighing softly as he studied his shoes.

"Coffee?" he looked up at the voice, eyes widening slightly "Oh. Hi" the blonde man smiled

Albedo blushed

"Hi" he whispered

The blonde's smiled widened

"Two cream, three sugar?"

"Yes" he offered a shy smile

The man set the coffee down and slid it toward the ruby eyed teen in front of him. Albedo smiled and took it, smiling wider as the warm beverage warmed his hands

"Have a nice day"

"Thank you" he read the mans nametag "Cameron"

The blonde raised an eyebrow

"Do I get to know your name?"

Albedo turned to walk away, pausing and smiling at the man

"Albedo"

With that, he left the building.

He breathed in the fresh air with a soft sigh of relief. Apparently he was just imagining things. He had been sure that he had been short of breath inside that coffee shop.

"Gah" he muttered bitterly "human emotions are so confusing" he paused "wait a second..." His eyes widened for a moment "I can't possibly be attracted to him! He's a human! I hate humans!" He huffed and shoved his free hand in his pocket and stormed away, stopping a moment later when he heard his name called.

Curiously, he turned around, only to see the blonde -Cameron, right?- rushing toward him. He smiled when he reached him and raised an eyebrow at Albedo's confused and frustrated facial expression.

"Hi, sorry, I wanted to give you this" he held out a piece of paper, and Albedo took his free hand from his pocket and took it, examining it curiously "call me sometime" he turned a head when his name was called "I have to get back to work. Bye" he flashed a gleaming smile and took off

And Albedo watched him the whole time, cheeks flaming red. After a moment, he smiled.

"I guess Dallas breaking me out of prison was worth it" he tightened his grip on the piece of paper and returned his hand to his pocket "human or not... He's cute"

And with a final glance at the coffee shop, he turned and started on his way home.


	3. Chili Fries

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. I love this chapter. Love it.**

Albedo let out an annoyed sigh as he hurled his jacket away and practically collapsed onto the couch in the living room. He opened his hand and the number fell out, landing on the couch. He stared blankly for a moment before sighing, rolling off the couch and crawling across the floor to the phone, dialing Dallas' phone number. He was going to get bitched at either way, but she was less likely than Ashley to tear him a new one for leaving.

"Hello?"

"Dal, hey. Can you get me a cellphone on your way back? I can pay you back later-"

"Yeah, sure, it's no biggie" a sly tone entered her voice "Why?"

His cheeks lit up a furious red against his will

"Because I met someone today" he replied slowly "When I went to get a coffee... And he gave me his number"

She was silent for a moment

"I shouldn't even get you a phone because you disobeyed us" she huffed angrily "But fine. But you do have to realize we're just trying to protect you"

"I know. I only went to the coffee shop down the street"

"Oh" she paused "fine"

"Thanks Dal"

"Yeah, yeah" she sighed "We'll be home in a few hours"

"See you then"

The line went dead and he hung up the receiver before returning to the couch, grabbing the number, and faceplanting into the material. He must have fallen asleep because when he re-opened his eyes he could hear the girls arguing in the kitchen.

"You bought him a phone?!" Ashley cried "He disobeyed us!"

"It's only the coffee shop" he sister sighed "It isn't fair to him to keep him locked up for months without any human contact but us"

Ashley was silent for a moment

"Alright, fair point. So what do we do?"

"Nothing. He can go out, within reason, and not for too long, whenever" she paused "We just have to be careful, because if Azmuth finds out he'll kill us all"

Albedo assumed the conversation was over and stood, entering the room and raising an eyebrow

"The phone?"

Ashley grabbed it and tossed it to him, and he smiled at the color. Red. She sighed softly

"Be careful"

"I will. Thanks guys" he was quiet for a moment "How was work?"

"Fine" Ashley replied

"You don't need to make idle conversation. Go call your lover-boy"

Albedo blushed but nodded and scrambled out of the room, turning the phone on and dialling the number written on the paper. It rang twice before it was answered

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cameron?" he asked softly

"Oh, I recognize you! Albedo" the tone of his voice made it obvious he was smiling, and the thought made Albedo's stomach do flips

"Yeah" he replied

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually call" he chuckled sheepishly "You looked kinda scared when I gave you my number"

"That wasn't at you. Sorry. I was just thinking, I guess" he smiled nervously, forgetting momentarily that the other man couldn't see it

"Oh" he chuckled "Okay. So, did you maybe want to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Okay. My lunch break starts at noon. Want to meet up where I work?"

"Sounds good"

"Okay, I'll see you then" he smiled "Bye"

"Bye"

He hung up the phone, and in a split second the girls were in the room demanding details.

BTBTBTBTBTBTBT

He gulped nervously as he approached the coffee shop. The clock on his phone read 11:58. He was right on time. He bit down on his lip and pushed open the door to the building, relaxing slightly when the smell of coffee and cookies washed over him. He looked toward the back and blushed when his ruby gaze met Cameron's own sapphire one, and the blondes eyes lit up.

He waved nervously, and Cameron waved in return, leaning over and whispering something to a woman next to him. She nodded, and he took off his apron, tossed it under the counter, hopped the counter, and walked over

"Hi" he beamed

"Hey" he smiled nervously

"Come on" he pushed open the door and gestured for Albedo to walk through. Then ruby eyed teen did so, mumbling a thank-you "Do you like chili fries?"

Albedo's eyes lit up and he smiled brilliantly

"I love them"

Cameron was visibly relieved

"Oh, thank god. That's usually what I get for lunch. Nobody ever likes them" he huffed

Albedo chuckled softly

"Yeah, my room-mates don't like them either"

"They're all weirdo's" Cameron smiled warmly

BTBTBTBTBTBTBT

Cameron ended up being late getting back to work, having lost track of time with Albedo. In their mad dash to get him back to work they had gotten caught in the rain, and were now standing, completely drenched, outside of the coffee shop where Cameron worked; Beau Rêve.

"I'm sorry for making you late"

Cameron chuckled softly

"It's no biggie" he smiled reassuringly "Thanks for coming out with me. I had fun"

"So did I" he replied, eyes practically shining

"Can I see you again?"

"Definitely" he responded almost instantly

Cameron's smile widened

"Great. I'll call you after work, okay?"

"Okay" he nodded "I had better get home" he leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Cameron's cheek "Thanks for the chili fries" he whispered before turning and taking off, unaware of the wide blue eyes following him

**Reviews make updates come faster.**


End file.
